You Were Meant For Me
by twilightnite
Summary: Bella spent a whole day thinking about him. Edward spent that same day thinking of her. He crept into her room that night in silence. And she saw him. So Edward came back, but what if Bella didn't want him back?
1. You Were Meant For Me

**Hehe, writing inspiration! I have to write this now, and I already know that most of you just want me to update most of my other stories, sorry! I will!**

**Rosalie: Yeah right.**

**Will you people stop following me?!**

**Rosalie: -yawn-**

**X( Meh, whatever…**

**You Were Meant for Me**

_I hear the clock it's six am  
I feel so far from where I've been_

I groaned and rolled over, glaring at the clock in pain. I got up slowly, feeling the hole in my chest strain.

_Got my eggs, got my pancakes too  
Got my maple syrup, everything but you_

_Break the yolks, make a smiley face_

I bit my lip and swirled the pancake batter around, trying not to cry. _Again_. Some of the batter burned, sticking to the pan. I finished making the rest of Charlie's breakfast in silence as he walked quietly down the stairs.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey dad." My voice whispered in monotone, out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad's shoulders slump. "Sorry, just tired." I faked a yawn for effect, not even believing it.

"Yeah," He nodded and sat down at one of the miscellaneous chairs.

"Here, enjoy." I plastered a small smile on my face as I set his plate of pancakes and eggs before his, making his eyes shine in surprise.

"Eggs? I could have done that Bells, you didn't need to-"

"No dad it's fine,"

_I kinda like it in my brand new place  
I wipe the spots off of the mirror  
Don't leave the keys in the door_

I wiped the fog of the bathroom mirror, glancing at my sullen and paler reflection in it. My cheeks appear to have sunken into my face and the bag under my eyes heavier.

Tears sprang to my eyes again.

_Never put wet towels  
On the floor anymore cause_

I quickly grabbed the rest of my dirty laundry, throwing it into the hamper for the afternoon wash. After grabbing the rest of my things, I exited the bathroom in a rush, shutting the door behind me.

_Dreams last for so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know you love me_

I couldn't bring myself to say his name, and threw the dirty clothes into the washer, sobbing silently. _Maybe he didn't really love me, maybe it was just some sick joke… _I thought, causing myself to sob even harder.

_And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you_

I shut the washer after putting in the soap, and walked up the stairs slowly, attempting to recompose myself. The gaping hole in my chest clawing at the remainder of my sanity.

_Called my momma she was out for a walk  
Consoled a cup of coffee  
But it didn't wanna talk_

Charlie had told me to call Renee, claiming that she just wanted to talk. I ended up leaving a short and almost meaningless message, glaring at the head set as I put it back down. Without thinking, I grabbed a coffee mug, pouring a small cup of coffee, hoping that the caffeine would help.

_Picked up a paper, it was more bad news  
More hearts being broken  
Or people being used_

The newspaper didn't help much, just a big headline saying that there were more bear sightings and disappearances of hikers. The ringing of the phone startled me, causing me to drop my mug and the paper.

"Crap," I muttered, watching the paper slowly soak up what had been the rest of my coffee. Grumbling I picked up the phone, irritable.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Jessica." Her usually peppy voice suffered a bit. When she didn't receive a response, she spoke again some what nervous. "Well, er, I was just wondering, what was our homework for biology? I can't really remember."

"Just a worksheet from the textbook. And Mr. Banner also was also taking about Friday's test."

"Thanks Bella, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"…Hey Jessica?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Sorry, just tired today."

"That's okay, don't worry about it. See you." I shifted to my other foot uncomfortably, trying to ease the situation.

"Jess wait,"

"What?"

"I was just wondering, since it's only Sunday and all, do you want to go see a movie? Maybe Lauren or Mike can come too?" It was quiet for a bit, and I was sure that Jessica was either fed up or had already disconnected the phone.

"That'd be great!" She gushed, her peppy tone back. "I'll give them a call, and I'll come by your house around noon, how's that sound?"

"Ok, see you then." My mood lightened a little as we both said good-bye. I grabbed my rain coat and secured the rest of the doors and windows when a car honk sounded in impatience. I wrote a quick note to Charlie and walked out the front door.

_Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
Saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
Cause it was happy and I was sad  
It made me miss you oh so bad_

"Are you okay Bella? You didn't look so good during the movie, and you kept running to the bathroom. You sure you're alright?" She glanced at me, her eyes flashing to the road and back nervously.

"Yes, I'm just tired and my head hurts today."

"Oh," and that was the remainder of our conversation. She dropped me off back at Charlie's and mumbled a strained 'good-bye', nearly speeding off down the street.

_Dreams last for so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you_

When I came through the door, I found it empty, a quick note from Charlie left on the table.

_Went fishing with Billy, won't be back 'til late. There's leftover pizza in the fridge if you'd like some._

_Love you,_

_Dad_

I set it back down, looking around the kitchen in anxiety, hoping that maybe, _just maybe_, _he_ would come back.

_Go about my business, I'm doing fine  
Besides, what would I say  
If I had you on the line_

The rest of the day passed by slowly, I finished the rest of laundry, washed the dishes, and cleaned what I could, hoping to vent out some of my frustration and sadness.

_Same old story, not much to say  
Hearts are broken every day  
Brush my teeth and put the cap back on_

The stairs creaked under my feet; I grab my toiletries bag and wandered into the bathroom. My reflection had barely changed from this morning, still as pale and sad as ever. I grabbed my toothbrush with uncertainty as I prepared for bed.

_I know you hate it when  
I leave the light on  
I pick a book up_

I grabbed my book and sat down, flickering on the lamp on my bedside table.

_Turn the sheets down  
Take a deep breath  
And a good look around_

I gazed at the rocking chair in the corner, catching my breath when I saw a quick flicker of movement.

_Put on my PJs and hop into bed  
I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead  
I try and tell myself it'll be all right  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight_

Tonight my pajamas consisted of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. I sat down again, feeling my heart rate accelerate when a shadow was cast on the wooden floor of the room through the window. My mind began to wander back to some of the most exciting and wonderful times that we had shared, and caused myself to start crying.

I fell asleep, the vision of his perfect god like face fresh in my mind.

_Dreams last for so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know you love me_

_And soon you will see_

A noise in my room caused my subconscious to shift abruptly to alert. I sat up slowly, blinking into the darkness. A figure moved slowly and unsteadily toward my bed.

"Bella," It breathed, reaching toward. I gasped, my eyes widening.

"Edward?"

_You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you._

**-----------**

**God finally! I'm done! After two hours of writing/editing/proofreading, it's finished! I like it, the song really reminds me of BellaXEdward during New Moon. -shmiles-**

**Rosalie: What's with all the depressing stuff all the sudden?**

**Huh? Oh! Well, I just figured, that you can't be happy **_**all**_** the time….and-**

**Rosalie: Just look at Alice.**

**Yeah but she's different, you get the little pixie high on pixie sticks in the morning.**

**Rosalie: -shifty eyes- No we don't…**

**Really now….**

**Ok, I'm just gonna stop talking now…**

**This was one long one-shot, and hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**-Kate**


	2. I Miss You

**Ah, a few of you asked me to continue with this, and not just make it a one-shot. I figured, 'Aw heck, why not?' Thank you to EdwardsGirl4Ever for the idea and help! (And to you 51DN3Y!) **

**Now this isn't going to be a full story with a plot line and all that other stuff, it's just a bunch of sad songs that go well with New Moon. I'm trying to do a song from most of the characters points of view, but I'll probably just stick with Edward and Bella. **

**All the chapters are now are song with stories written around them. Kinda like a songfic I guess.**

**Alice is bit OOC in the beginning, just to warn you.**

**I Miss You**

_(I miss you, miss you)  
_

'_Edward don't do this, it's not going to help you or Bella. You'll just be causing yourself pain.'_

'_I've never contradicted anything you've said, but this is going a bit far, don't you think?'_

'_Well this is just peachy. First you take away Alice's best friend, and now you've tore apart your own heart. A bit much for one night?'_

"Would you all just shut up already?!" I roared, shooting up in rage and sending the chair I had previously sat on into the wall. "I know what I did! I don't need constant reminders from you!" Jasper dropped his book startled as Alice gazed up at me, seething herself.

"Why should we?" She hissed through her teeth. "I for one say we go back. But _noo_. We had to listen to our dear Edward here and leave," Alice stood and came closer, glaring up at me the entire time. "I can't believe you. Not only did you uproot us, _again_, but you had to break her heart. Smooth move hotshot."

Esme's eyes flickered back and forth between us quickly as she righted the chair, pulling it from the wall. It was painfully obvious that she would jump it at a moment's notice. Silence filled the small room we all sat in as the rest of my family watched Alice and I carefully; Alice started to shake as she continued to glare.

"You know what Edward? I really don't care anymore. You can go screw up your own life, that's fine with me. But when it comes to Bella, you have absolutely _no_ control over me."

_Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in background of the morgue_

I sank back down into the chair, burying my face in my hands.

"I shouldn't have," I shook my head in my hands, not daring to look up at my family. "But I had to. It was for her own good. I couldn't spend to rest of her life ruining it for her. She needed…..she needed to be with someone who can live with her. I couldn't take her soul…"

"Whatever made you think you were?" I brought my head up and found Alice kneeling on the floor in front of me. My mouth opened, but no sound came out. Alice smiled brightly and closed her eyes.

My brow furrowed together when I saw her vision. "But-"

"Edward, I say we go back. _Now_. She needs you now more than ever." Alice and I turned to see Esme, standing slowly. I nodded.

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

'_Edward? Where'd you go? We're supposed to go together!'_

_Sorry Alice, but I have to do this on my own. _I ran for awhile after that, dodging pine trees and ducking under low hanging branches.

_Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

_Now Entering Washington_ read the sign as I sped by it. I smiled inwardly. _Only a few more miles to go._

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
_

I ran by another sign, this one smaller than the last. This one now read, _Welcome to Seattle_.

_This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
_

I paused for a few minutes, glancing around my surroundings. Venom rose in my throat, as I quickly tried to find a quick food source. _I highly doubt Bella wants me to show up as a blood thirsty monster. No pun intended. _A deer trotted by, running when it saw me. _Dinner time._

_Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight  
_

The cell phone in my pocket buzzed irritably, the voice mail picked up, and a quick and angry message from Alice could be heard. _Forks is only about ten miles away, better get going. _The woods around me to darken with the setting sun as I began to run again.

Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head

(I miss you)

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you)_

My cell buzzed again for the third time in five minutes. A small smile formed as I pictured the look on Alice's face when they finally caught up.

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you)_

_  
_"Edward! Answer to phone already! I mean honestly! It's not even funny anymore!" I held to phone away from my ear, smiling to myself.

"Sorry Alice, can't talk now! Got to go, I'll see you later." The phone flipped shut as I entered the small town's borders.

_I miss you miss you_

The La Push reservation flew by as I wrinkled my nose in disgust. _Filthy mutts._

_I miss you miss you_

Bella's house was just ahead, I saw the lights on in her bedroom as I slowed down a bit, taking a deep breath as I leapt toward her half open window.

I smiled as I slid in, finding the room empty. The floorboards out in the hall creaked slightly, and I ran childishly toward her closet.

After a half-an-hour of Bella reading in silence, she flicked off her bedroom lamp, sighing in her pillow.

I noticed her breath was shaky, almost as if she had been crying.

The closet door made very little noise as I step out of it. I made my way to her bed, a bit unsteady as I tried not to make noise. I accidentally stepped on a loose board. She stirred and sat up swiftly, staring blankly at my silhouette.

"Bella," I uttered her name without thinking, and mentally slapped myself.

"Edward?"

_I miss you miss you_

-----------

**Now that I think about it, I kinda like the first chapter better. Oh well.**

**Rosalie: Oh, so they're back together now are they?**

**Well, kinda sorta, I don't really know right now.**

**Rosalie: Really?**

**Yes, really.**

**I hope you guys liked that, remember to do the one think that every author likes to see…a review! XD**

**-Kate**


	3. Gone

**I have an idea for the rest of this story, and I didn't feel like ending it just yet. Hehehe. Just FYI, I'll expect a few angry people at the end.**

**Please excuse any grammar errors, I'm tired, and my neck hurts ever since I flipped off a sled last night and landed on my neck/head. Even if that isn't a valid excuse and all…**

**Quick Note: Each chapter changes from Bella's PoV to Edward's. Every odd chapter is in Bella's and every even is in Edward's. **

**Gone**

**_by Kelly Clarkson_**

_What you sees not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

My heart thudded violently in my chest as I gazed in bewilderment at someone I thought I'd never see again.

"E-Edward? Is that really you?" The pale moonlight illuminated the small room, and I swear I saw a quick flash of white. The floorboards creaked in protest as he took a step toward me.

_I'm dreaming. I'm so dreaming. _I sucked in a gulp of air, slowly letting it out. _Please, if there is a God, I don't know, do I want this to be real? _As he opened his mouth to speak, I bit my lip, tears starting to form.

"Yes, Bella." He came closer to the bed, and I quickly redrew my feet, attempting to make room for him. He stopped at the foot of my bed, seemingly to afraid to sit down. "It really is."

_  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain_

I whimpered, feeling the pain from the empty part of my chest closing up. Afraid to look up at him, my gaze fell the floor, watching a puddle of light from the moon with mock interest. Edward was _back_. _My _Edward was back! So why did I feel so…_empty_?

_Is this really what I want?_

After mentally slapping myself for even thinking that, I looked back up at him, attempting to meet his gaze.

_  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_

The shock I had felt before had subsided into something else, something _different_. In pained me to realize that I was not feeling sorrow or elation. No, I felt something worse, something much worse.

_I felt outraged._

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn 

I guess I had every right to be. In a way. I mean, he broke my heart right?

Taking a deep breath, my eyes locked with his for a moment, and I saw my pain masked in his.

_Always wanting something I can't have. It's my fault he left. It's my fault my heart broke. It's my fault that I fell in love with him._

_It's my fault he didn't love me._

_  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
_

He raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable. His gaze was downcast, almost embarrassed as I my awe struck look bore into him.

"Why though?"

_  
Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters_

At this he looked up, almost surprised.

"Why? What do you mean Bella?"

_Another shot of pain, like an electrocution._

_  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over_

"Why," my voice cracked, a tear slid down my face, "did you…why do you hate me?" My words came out in a whisper.

His head snapped up at break neck speed. With wide eyes he looked down at me, his mouth hung open in amazement.

"Bella, how could you think that? After everything, how could you think I hated you?" He sat gently and raised his hand toward my face.

_  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today_

I withdrew, trying my best not to glare at the man I was still in love with.

"After everything? You want to know why I think you hate me?" I very nearly spat my words out at him, my fury growing.

"But Bella, love," He tone was a bit too shaky for himself, and he slowly brought back his hand, only to raise it toward me again, obviously believing I had withdrawn only as a reflex. "I could never hate you."

_  
You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world_

My eyes narrowed a bit. "Don't touch me." I hissed at him. If he was heartbroken by this, he didn't show it. Not one bit. This time he brought his hand back for good, placing it solidly on his lap.

_  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
_

"You saw you can't hate me, but did you ever really love me?" I felt my anger die down a bit, but seeing as I was on a roll now, I couldn't stop myself.

"Of course I did Bella, I never could have stopped." When he spoke, his voice didn't sound like the young man I'd come to know. Now, he sounded like a desperate and love sick boy.

_  
There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hit and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone_

"But you make it seem, so…" I trailed off, begging my mind not to let me cry. I blinked, trying to hold back more tears that threatened to fall. Raising my hand, I quickly wiped off the tears that had fallen, which were now glistening in the dim light engulfing us.

_  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone  
_

_Why was I doing this? Why did I take the blade and stab it further into the poor man's heart? Why was I being so cruel, and telling him I didn't love him when it wasn't even true?_

"Bella please," He was pleading with me, taking my hands and swallowing them in his. "Be reasonable, I can explain. I swear I can."

_  
What you sees not what you get  
What you sees not what you get  
_

I turned away, to afraid to look at him.

"Please." He was pleading with me again, and I could feel his amber eyes smoldering at me.

"You can explain," I stated, almost emotionless. "Why my heart feels as if it's been torn out of my chest? Why crying myself to sleep has become my lullaby every night? You can explain why ever since you let, I have been nothing, nothing, but an empty shell?" I took a shaky breath, still not looking at him. "Can you Edward?" I gasped slightly, the feeling of his name now rough on my tongue. "Can you really?"

_  
You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

When I looked back at him, I saw something I never wanted to see. Not now, not ever.

Had he still been human, his face would have been soaked in tears of his own. His hands tightened around mine, and he shook his head, frustrated.

"No," he finally said, after a few minutes of silence. "I guess I can't. I can't put a reasonable explanation on what I did. If I could take it back, I would. But it's in the past, and I'll admit, as Alice says, I screwed up. I screwed up big time. But I thought that when I left, you would have picked up only a few pieces and moved on. I thought you would have forgotten about me, about _us_." His eyes shifted around the room, before he finally met mine. "A vampire's memory is different from a human's Bella. A human can forget things, but a vampire, a vampire can remember nearly everything. Every thought, every feeling…" He trailed off.

_  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on_

"Edward," I spoke abruptly, almost afraid to. He looked at me, hope evident in his eyes. "When you left, everything fell apart. You saw that a vampire will remember almost everything, and a human won't. AM I correct?"

He nodded numbly.

_  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone_

"But Edward, love is not a memory or a thought. It's nothing like that. Love is something you feel." I slowly took my hands out of his. "And love is definitely something you don't forget."

His eyes watched me sadly as I looked down at my hands, so small next to his.

"I see." He sighed, standing. "If that's what you want." My eyes widened and I raised my head to look at him in horror.

"No! Edward I-"

_  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone_

The curtain shook slightly, and it was soon silent.

"………I love you."

But he was already gone.

_  
I'm gone_

**-------------**

**I hope you guys aren't too mad now, but I didn't want to write another one of those 'Edward leaves Bella heartbroken and she crawls back to him' or an 'Edward leaves and then comes back to find Bella with someone else (or vise versa)'…etc.**

**Seriously though. I like to write with some originality in my stories, and hey if I get reviews from some of you guys and you're mad, then that's ok. I'll accept that. **

**I mean, I earned that right? (But if I get mad reviews I get sad…and then I don't update as fast…. :))**

**Think about it though…if you're in love with someone, and they leave and just suddenly come back, are you gonna be jumping for joy or severely angry?**

_**Now I'm sure if you're really in love then you'd be wiggin' out and cheering and all that stuff, but I can't speak from experience so…**_

**Personally, I think Bella should have been mad at Edward, I would have been……even if he is Edward.**

**I'm going to add more to the story, so you can try to put the pieces together when I update again, and hopefully that'll be Saturday (tomorrow)!**

**-Kate**


	4. Shadow Of The Day

**Sorry guys, I really meant to update on Saturday, but never got the chance to. So, to make up for that, here's the next chapter.**

**Thank you to blackjack17 for your concern, my neck feels a heck of a lot better. :)**

**BTW- I'm **_**really**_** bad at Edward's PoV, so my apologies if most of his chapters are bad and he is pretty OOC.**

**AND- my apologies for the grammar errors in the last chapter. It was almost midnight, I was tired, and I was just trying to get it posted. So in a way, I was rushed. But the edited version of it should show now.**

**Shadow Of The Day**

**_by Linkin Park_**

_I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away._

"_But Edward, love is not a memory or a thought. It's nothing like that. Love is something you feel. And love is definitely something you don't forget."_

"_You can explain? Can you really?"_

"_Love is not a memory or a thought, love is something you feel."_

Frustration, pain, misery, annoyance. Heartache.

Images of tear filled nights of sorrow flashed through my head, images of a heartbroken girl.

_Bella._

My fault. All my fault. Completely my fault.

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.  
_

In rage I threw my fist at the demented trunk of the tree I was currently beating. I cursed at myself, retracting my hand from the splinters to admire the damage I'd done to the poor tree. It sagged where my fist had collided in the middle of the trunk, ragged splinters and twigs hung precariously from the outside rim of the hole.

_  
And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you._

A hole. Just like the space where my heart was. Presumably like the place where Bella's heart had been slowing healing before I rushed in to tear at the gaping wound.

A tear, a drop of rain, a small piece of shattering ice burst through the small opening in the canopy above the trees, the moonlight casting eerie shadows on the surrounding elms and pines.

Fury rose again, and my forearm found itself imbedded in the thickness of the tree, my knuckles protruding from the other side.

Funny how I use living organisms to relieve myself of guilt and frustration.

_Imagine how Bella must feel you monster._

_  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

"Edward? Are you out there?" A ringing of musical giggles burst through the shadows as I wrenched my arm from the tree, kicking fallen remains out of sight.

Smiling, Alice plunged her head through the eaves, giggling a bit when she saw me.

"I thought I'd find you out here!" She stepped over poison oak and other weeds, her grin falling into a frown when she noticed my expression. "I assume she took it badly? Was she mad?"

I tore my gaze away from her and back to the wreckage in front of me.

"Mad would be an understatement."

_  
Pink cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay._

"Edward you didn't!" She shrieked at me after I weaved my tale of treachery, barely making any effort to sugar coat it.

"What was I supposed to do? She didn't want me there." In a huff she folded her arms across her small chest, shaking her head as I began to pace.

"Did you ever think to let her finish? Wouldn't that-"

"You honestly think I wanted to stand there and let her pick at the remainder of my sanity?" I cut in, not wanting to hear Alice's nagging. "Alice, she didn't want me there, it's as plain as day. She hates me Alice. She _hates_ me." I sighed, and stopped pacing, expecting to be told off by my sister.

_  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.  
_

"Oh Edward." She sighed softly, and wrapped her small arms around my waist as I turned to face her. I placed a hand on her back as a gesture of understanding. When she finally pulled back she looked up at me, making no effort of smiling. "I'm sorry." She whispered and ducked her head, taking a step back.

Alice paused, and looked back up with eyes full of hope. "Maybe she didn't mea-"

"Alice." I stated, willing this conversation to end. She shrugged.

_  
And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you._

"What do we do Edward?" She cocked her head to the side, watching me with mild interest. I averted my gaze to the skies above.

"What do you mean 'What do we do'? I for one say we leave." She rolled her and folded her arms again.

"_Liar." _She muttered under her breath as she turned on her heel back toward our old home.

"You know you don't really want to leave." She called to me over her shoulder. When she saw that I wasn't following she turned her head slightly to smile at me. "Well come along now, I can't just leave you out here alone."

_  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

"Esme's really excited to be back you know." She said casually as she nearly skipped alongside. "And Carlisle too, he never wanted to leave, the hospital adores him as much as he adores them." I let out a loud breath noisily, getting a glare and Alice sticking her tongue out in response. A smirk threatened to plant itself on my face.

We walked in silence for a few moments after that, the only interrupting sound was that of the insomniac animals dashing through overhanging branches or across the ground.

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered, not looking at me. "What I said before….it was, it was out of line. I was just…" She trailed off and bit her lip and chanced a gaze up at the clouds rolling in. "It's going to rain." I nodded slowly, waiting for her to continue.

"I was just so frustrated I mean, like a child that's had there favorite toy taken away." She shrugged. "But now that I look back on it, I feel like a complete idiot."

"No," I found the will to speak this time. "You were right all along. It was a stupid idea to leave, and it will haunt me for the rest of time. I screwed up Alice, I did, and I'll even admit it." I saw a smile beginning to form as I admitted to 'screwing up'. "So please don't apologize for something that you weren't at fault for."

_  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

It feel silent again as Alice and I accepted one another's' apologies. The fluorescent lights from the living room shone through the wall sized window as we neared the house. Alice squeezed my hand with delight as her pace quickened.

"Home." She uttered that one word and let go, jogging toward the white monster, laughing. I stayed back, contemplating on events to come.

So we were to stay in Forks for the time being, Carlisle would return to the hospital, and Alice and I would return to Forks High School, leaving Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme at home all day.

'_Hey Edward?'_

Alice stopped in her tracks and turned to face me, a mischievous expression plastered on her face. "Yes?"_  
_

"I still don't think Bella hates you."

_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

**-----------**

**So it wasn't that bad was it? I try my best to keep them in character, so if I messed up with that……Ooops.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this story, because there's a _lot_ more to come:D**

**-Kate**


End file.
